


You found me

by NatMatryoshka



Series: Violently Violet: Meet miss V. [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: After sex conversations, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Pillow Talk, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), V is a lovely disaster, a pan disaster and her lesbian girlfriend, mention of first times, sapphic couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatMatryoshka/pseuds/NatMatryoshka
Summary: If only I had found Judy earlier.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Series: Violently Violet: Meet miss V. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061261
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	You found me

“You had your first time while listening to SAMURAI, didn’t you?”

“Fuck, _no_!” I get up quickly. Boob bouncing to the side. “I’m not that pathetic! Yeah, _maybe_ I’ve thought about Johnny during my first time, but I would never go as far as putting their music on!”

Judy’s clever smile shines under the moonlight. Her brown nipples are barely visible, her soft hips lightly touching mine. “Well, if it helped you building the right atmosphere…”

“It surely helped me not to think about it” I snort, sitting next to her. She takes my hand and starts playing with my fingers, brushing my tattoo with her fingertips. I’m craving for another kiss. I just want to lay my lips between her thighs, make her moan the way she made me, but the memory of that moment is still taking its toll. “Why did you have sex with him, you ask me. I really don’t know… I guess I was just a stupid, little girl. I liked the things he said. He helped me feel less alone, and when you’re a sixteen year old street kid any person who’s kind to you becomes your one and only in a heartbeat.”

Judy stares right into my eyes with her charming gaze. She’s going to undress me that way, just like she did with her hands. She moves a finger from the back of my hand, to my lips. She smiles. “It’s in the past. I’m just sorry he made you cry.”

“Naah, I’m just sad I wasted my first time with someone like him, that’s all” I smile back, waving a hand like it’s nothing. But is it? Maybe yes, but it took me years to understand it. If only I had met her before. “Johnny was by far the best choice, at least in my dreams.” He was. Johnny Silverhand was my favourite singer, the only person who could lighten my mood during the worst days… before meeting Jackie and Judy, I mean. Those afternoons usually started in tears and were then filled with his songs, until I ended up in my bed, comforting myself while thinking about him. I satisfied my hunger with dreams I created and consumed all by myself, I was fine with that… but it couldn’t last long.

“And now?” Judy asks me. A question hiding different meanings: “and now that you have me, do you still think about him?”, or “and now, what are we gonna do about us?”. We didn’t make up our mind yet. I don’t even know if we really have something together, or what this night really means. Yet, Judy is so warm, right beside me, on my bed, in my room. Closer than I ever dared to imagine. Still wet between her legs.

“And now you’re here. It’s surely an improvement.”

My voice is low: just a whisper that would probably fade away into the night, but instead it stops, lingering in the small space between our bodies. I’m afraid, but I want our relationship – if we really have one – to take roots and grow strong. To become greater than anything I’ve ever felt. For now, I almost feel drunk with joy, stuck in the most beautiful moonlit night this city has ever seen, and I can’t live without it. She touches me again, getting closer to kiss me softly, more gently. A promise of something more, while the butterflies in my stomach can’t stop flying everywhere, crashing against my ribcage like small hurricanes.

“And now I’m here” she repeats. Five words I only ever hoped to hear. Even better than a simple promise: I’m here. There is nothing to fear. You can put aside what hurt you in the past, leave them with all those old words that don’t burn anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I love their relationship too much for my own comfort. 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely bae Ailisea for being my patient and super skilled beta reader... and to you, dear reader!


End file.
